fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Lux
Laser was born in Florida in 2074 to a couple in their early years of college. They raised him on the campus of the Florida Institute of Technology. When the bombs dropped, they stayed on the campus, which quickly became a hub of scholars in a soon-to-be ignorant world, focusing on preserving their knowledge for the future. Laser distinguished himself early in his education as a highly intelligent student who would like to excel no matter what they put in front of him. So, as a test of how gifted students would handle isolated learning, they removed him from normal classes and placed him in one on one sessions with a expert in a given field. Over the years, he became one of the program’s greatest successes, who clearly could have pushed humanity into a new world if not for the tragedy of the war. The course work also included a unbiased history of the world, including (from some former members who were chose to stay at FIT rather than risk crossing the swamps) knowledge of the Enclave and their efforts to ensure “America” survived. Tragedy struck in 2098, when the campus came under siege by a particularly nasty group of raiders. The scholars attempted to evacuate, but few managed to escape. Laser was among this number and brought with him the only sample of ultracite they had available. The only reason he managed to survive his first days in the toxic swamps of Florida was luck – he managed to find food by scaring off vultures, and purified water with his knowledge of basic survival techniques. Over time, he learned how to survive and became a hardened veteran of the wastes. His original goal upon setting out was to reach Appalachia in hopes of locating more ultracite for testing. In 2101, he reached the Ash Heap and set up shop, where he resided in a makeshift cabin. Details Strengths: Almost any variety of knowledge with a practical (or lack of) implementation, theories of survival, chemistry, robotics, energy weapons, tactics, chem creation Weaknesses: Dealing with people in a non-forced situation, any form of gunpowder-using weapon, creating herbal treatments, cooking, emotions, idiocy Weapon of choice: L-15 Prototype Laser Rifle, a custom made ultracite laser rifle made to pierce armor. Loaded with rechargeable ultracite fusion cells, each providing 30 shots. He carries 30 cells. Vice: Berry Mentats. Not addicted to them, but he does use them frequently to help move his already intelligent mind faster, to the point of sometimes calculating probabilities for events that will never occur. Chem Allergy: Stims, antibiotics, radiation treatments and other typical medicines have no effect on Laser. These issues can only be resolved by using herbal treatments. The majority of chems, however (excluding med-x and addictol) do not trigger a reaction. Sickness: Critical radiation poisoning. He was stuck at 900 rads due to his allergy, leaving him weak and sickly at all times. However, this has been cured, although it could happen again. Category:Characters Category:Enclave Category:Scientists